The present invention relates to the game of playing football, which can be played by two opposing players on the game board.
The game board represents a football field, each player has player pieces which are moving on the game board by means of rolling of a dice. The game is intended for children from the age of 8 to 15 years and also for adults.
There are known the following analogous inventions:
1. Football board game, which is covered by the U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,152, issue date Oct. 18, 1994 inventor Curry, Kevin P.
2. Football board game, which is covered by the U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,229, issue date Jun. 8, 1994 inventor Jaime, Francisco.
3. Method of playing chess football, which is covered by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,011 issue date Apr. 17, 1994 inventor Sheridan, Raymond.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,011 xe2x80x9cMethod of playing chess footballxe2x80x9d (inventor R. Sheridan) has characteristics which are most similar to that of my invention. The said invention also relates to the game of playing football, which can be played by two opposing players on the gamexe2x80x94board which is divided into squares; the players have player pieces and move them by rolling the dice. But the said invention has the following defects:
1. When the author named his invention the method of playing chess football, he didn""t realize the conception of chess game. In his game, two players during one move are moving all of their player pieces simultaneously, while in a chess game in one move only one figure can be moved.
2. The game is intended for playing American football. On the game board a football field for American football is represented and this game board is impossible to use for playing European football (soccer).
3. For the movement of the player pieces upon the game board the two players in turn are rolling one die and move all of their player pieces. This procedure is repeated by each player. One more die is being added to each of said rolls until there has in fact occurred the roll of four dice by each player. The said movement is realized for 29 pieces (22 players, 5 referee marker pieces and two ball marker pieces).
The direction and distance of all kicks are determined by rolling of three dice and also by the use of two markers. All said drawbacks complicate the game, and that""s why it""s impossible to use the said invention game for children.
The proposed device (invention) imitates the game board of European football and it is the playing model of it. In my invention the conception of chess is realized. The game board is divided into squares, the players are rolling the dice in turn and during one move they are moving only one player piece.
The direction of the movement of the said pieces the players choose themselves. The said movement is very much alike to the movement of the figure of queen in the chess game.
At the same time in the game, it is necessary to think of all of the moves with regard to the probable appearance of the numbers of points on the dice. These elements highly develop the thinking of children and make the game more interesting. I, as the inventor of the game, had the opportunity to check it many times when I played with my 17 year old son and his friends more than 150 games, and I have collected the statistics of the proposed game.
One embodiment of the present invention provides a method for playing European football board game.
The method of playing European football board game is characterized by the following: the two players in turn roll the dice and move by one move one of their player pieces across the squares of the game board, which are not occupied by other player pieces and ball player piece to the number of squares according to the number of points appearing on the upper side of the said dice, according to the player""s choice from the dice to the directions which the players are choosing-lateral to the right and to the left, directly vertical forward and backward, diagonally up to the right and to the left, backward diagonally to the right and to the left from the square which is occupied by the said player piece. If the player piece or the goal keeper player piece reaches the square which is occupied by ball player piece (according to the number of points appearing on the said dice), the said player pieces catch the ball player piece and after the repeated throw of dice (without turn in this case) the player moves the ball player piece upon the said game board, to the said directions across the squares which are not occupied by others player pieces. It is not allowed to hold the ball player piece for a player. In the case when the ball player piece and the player piece occupy the same square, the player always moves first the ball player piece after the repeated throw of dice. If the ball player piece is moved from the player piece to player piece of the same player, he throws the dice once more, if notxe2x80x94the second player throws the dice. The player moves the ball player piece upon the said game board until the moment when the ball player piece crosses his opponents goal line.
Another embodiment provides a game system. It includes the game board, and the player pieces,.characterized by the purpose to simplify the game and to raise the interest of it. The game board has a rectangular shape, on which are represented (pictured) a real football field with goal line, goal area, penalty area and half way line. The same game board is divided into the squares (12 squares along its length and 8 squares across its width), which are necessary for moving on the said game board, by the said method, by 13 player pieces (5 player pieces and 1 goalxe2x80x94keeper player piece from each side and ball player piece).
The system also includes the dice with six sides on each die and with a definite number of points on these sides. There are two sides with one point on each side, two sides with two points on each side; one side with 3 points and one with 4 points.
The said game is played with elements of real European football game:
kicks, pass, penalty, comer kicks.
The winnerxe2x80x94whoever scored more goals during the game.